My superhero
by twdalixbrooke
Summary: Emily gets stuck between two people, who will it be? Tony/OC and Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

Emily jumped at the sight of Tony in front of her. "Why are you always scaring me?" She asked raising her eyebrow questionaly. "I don't, I just appear here" He replied grinning as he bit into an apple. "Okay then" she smiled tapping the spot next to her. He happily sat next to her, admiring the work she was doing. "How's the plan going?" He said, trying to catch a glimpse but she refused. "Good, good, stark industries is going to rule with this creation" she exclaimed shutting her laptop off. "I bet it is, oh hey Pepper" He said, standing up and kissing his girlfriend. "Hey babe" she smiled whispering something dirty in his ear, he smirked and looked at me."Is it ok if you look after this place, me and Pepper are going out to dinner" Emily nodded, trying to not let the dissapointment show. She loves Tony a-lot, she doesn't want to tell him because of Pepper.

Working on the stark plans was hard work for Emily so she decided to have a friend over. Bruce. "Hey Bruce, do you want to come over to Tony's place?" She asked into the phone. "Sure, be over in a mo" He replied hanging up. She grinned and sat back into the couch, daydreaming of Tony, the way he smiles and shows his white teeth, also his brown hair he runs his hand though now and then. But then her mind switched to Bruce and his light chocolate hair and his big brown eyes. Was she falling for both? _I cant be. _she thought.

Suddenly the elevator pinged open and there stood Bruce. "Glad you could come" She said handing him a glass of wine. "No problem, where's Tony?" He asked, raising his brow. "On a date with Pepper" Emily replied, feeling a pang of jealousy at the pit of her stomach. Pepper is nice, but something about her doesn't seem right. "Just us two" Bruce smiled taking a sip of the red wine. Emily began feeling butterflies in her belly. "Yep" she giggled sitting on the couch, Bruce followed as they sat awkwardly. "Tony said you were creating new designs for the Stark tower" Bruce said, setting the wine glass down on the table. "Yeah, I've nearly finished, I just can't concentrate when I hear Pepper and Tony fighting all the time" she huffed. "Do you live here now?" Bruce asked . "Yep, there's a spare room, he said I could live here because I'm helping him out a lot, with the plans and all" Emily replied grinning. She just couldn't get him off her mind. "You like him don't you" He said, staring into Emily's eyes, she hesitated for a moment before awnsering. "No I don't, he's a good friend, and he has a girlfriend anyway" She lied. He simply nodded and filled his glass up again. "That's good" Bruce said unexpectedly. "Why?" She asked curiously. "Well, because I-" Before he could finish, Pepper and Tony walked in drunk, slurring words to eachother. "I'll see you later" Emily whispered as Bruce rushed into the elevator. He waved as the doors closed. "Hellloo Ems, I am going off to bed!" Tony shouted, too loud for Emily's liking. "Come on babss!" -the red headed shouted back, dragging Tony into their bedroom.

She sighed and went into her room, dreading to hear the loud noises from the room next to her.

-Morning-

Emily yawned and sat up, she only slept for at least four hours. "Pancakes!" She heard Pepper screech from in the kitchen. She lazily stood up and walked out. "Hello sunshine" Tony greeted Emily. She smiled but her heart sank as Pepper strolled up and kissed him. "Yum pancakes" she said digging in.

Emily sat down onto the couch and pulled out her laptop. "Is everything going ok?" Tony asked perching himself next to her. She nodded and showed him the plans. "I've finished, do they look alright?" She said excitedly. "Oh my, they are amazing! Thank you !" Tony exclaimed shoulder-hugging her. "No problem, I'll copy it to your computer"

After she did, she sat back down, turning off her laptop as Pepper fell to the floor in front of her. "Are you ok?" Emily asked, helping her up. "Why did you trip me?" She hissed, Tony turnt round and glared. "I didn't, Im so sorry if I did" she panicked hoping Pepper wouldnt hate her. "Urh" she stormed past her and dragged Tony to.

Another fight is coming along.


	2. Chapter 2

"She tripped me Tony, cant you see she hates me, she needs to go!" Emily heard Pepper shout. "no shes not leaving!" Tony screamed, a door slammed open causing poor Emily to jump out of her skin. "I-im s-sorry I didnt m-mean to trip you" she stuttered, facing the raging Pepper. "Get out"she said plainly. "W-what?"

"GET OUT!" Emily flinched when Tony came rushing towards them. "I think you need to Pep" tony growled. "So your breaking up with me?" She sobbed. "Me and you just need a little break ok, now please leave" he sighed, avoiding eye contact with her. She grabbed her handbag and stormed out, leaving Emily shocked and scared. "This is all my fault, I-I" Before Emily could do anything, strong arms wrapped around her comfortely. "Ssh no its not" she cried into his muscler chest leaving wet patches on his shirt. "Sorry" she said pointing to it. He shrugged his shoulders and yanked his top off, revealing very good abs. Emily's eyes widened as she tried not to drool or feel them. She snuggled into him as her eyes began to close.

"Ems, wake up" someone shook her. Her brown eyes fluttered open to see a topless Tony. "Come on sleepy head" He held his hand as he pulled her up, their faces inches away. "Let's go out today"He muttered changing into a top. "I got plans with Bruce today, maybe tonight?" She winked playfully. "Sure" he smiled and went off into the bathroom.

-later-

"Hey Bruce" Emily said sitting next to him on the bench. "Hey Em, I need to talk to you" He replied, taking her hand in his. "Sure anything"

"I like you Emily, ever since I met you" he said blushing, that made her smile. "Aw I like you to" she giggled. "But lets not rush into a relationship just yet" he nodded and stood up. "I better get going, see you soon" he said as they parted.

-Night-

"Lets have a movie night" Tony said as they both snuggled on the couch. They began to watch 'Epic' the animation.

"That was so good" emily exclaimed, putting the disc back in the case. He smiled as they sat there in silence, they both had an idea of what to do. Emily immediatly straddled him staring at his eyes to show if he acceptted what she was about to do. He nodded as she crashed her lips onto his. It became more and more passionate every minute. He rolled them over so he was on top, he began kissing her neck as she did a quiet moan. "Tony" she huffed, she swiped her hands through his hair as he placed his lips back onto hers. She put her hands up his top and felt his muscles."mm" he moaned. "Tony hang on" they pulled apart as she placed her petite hands on his cheeks. "I love you" she smiled. "I love you to" and then things got heated.


End file.
